Coming Home
by supergirl3684
Summary: In the aftermath of Kono's undercover assignment her cousin's going to make sure she understands that her safety is worth more than anything else there is. For Kono coming home is worth the price she'll have to pay. WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment; don't like, DON'T Read!
1. A Cousin's Anger

**COMING HOME**

_**SUMMARY:**_ In the aftermath of Kono's undercover assignment her cousin's going to make sure she understands that her safety is worth more than anything else there is. For Kono coming home is worth the price she'll have to pay.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Hawaii Five – 0 or CBS. If I did, I wouldn't have gone back to school for my 3rd degree.

_**WRITTEN FOR: **_Jet's prompt challenge and for abc12349k2… who wanted to see Kono in trouble!

_**PROMPT:**_ Mentor

_**A/N:**_ So...this isn't my usual style. In fact I've only written one other F/M spanking story. I hope you all like it!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Five - 0 task leader, Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, sat on the tailgate of his truck, his feet swinging back and forth to their own beat. Beside him, Kono Kalakaua sat with her back ramrod straight and her gaze pointed at the blacktop. Neither of them spoke, the tension and nervousness, too thick to be comfortable.

Several feet away Danny 'Danno' Williams stood at the trunk of his camaro reaching in and grabbing a couple of towels, bottles of water, and first aid kit items. He handed one of each to new team member, Lori Weston.

Lori gave him a nod of thanks before going to sit on the trunk of _her_ car and wiping off the sweat that had accumulated through the day. She took a long pull of her water and then simply sat there waiting to see what was going to happen next. Danny handed the other set of supplies to the oldest team member, Chin Ho Kelly.

Chin took the supplies he'd been given and walked to his cousin Kono who took them quietly. Disapproval radiated off the older man and both Kono and Steve flinched slightly. Chin said nothing, going back to the camaro to grab some supplies for himself. Seconds later, Danny was handing a set of supplies to Steve who didn't even look up.

"Hey," Danny waited for his partner to look at him, "How's the hand?"

Steve shrugged and smirked slightly, "Feels like I punched someone."

"Put the ice pack on it," Danny ordered with a shake of his head. "And don't let Chin hear you talking like that."

Steve looked over the older man's shoulder and looked away when he realized Chin was staring at them. "He's mad at me."

Kono snorted from her spot, "He _pissed _at me."

The two shared a look, each hating that they had not only upset the older man but disappointed him. Chin was more than just a friend, big brother (in Steve's case), and cousin (in Kono's case). He was their mentor; the one person they each wanted to be like.

Danny grabbed Steve's hand, startling the other man. It was with quick and effective movements of his hands that Danny cleaned the scraped knuckles. "I'll wrap them after you shower later. How's your arm Rook?"

"Fine," Kono shrugged, "They wrapped it up nice and pretty. Once I shower I'll see if I can't get one of you to wrap it again."

"Drink some water and clean off," Danny ordered both of them. "We'll take off once we've been given the go ahead."

Kono and Steve each took a long pull of water before Danny was satisfied enough to walk away. He went back to the camaro and grabbed the supplies that Chin held out to him. The two began to talk in low tones.

Around them the members of the HPD kept well away from the team that was Five – 0. It was obvious to all of them that there was soon to be a blow up between members though who and why couldn't be said. There were bets going on though.

Some put money on the task force leader having done something stupid (more stupid then the punch he threw) and that former New Yorker, Danny 'was going to start screaming at him.

Others put money on the Lieutenant, Chin, yelling at McGarrett for punching the IA Detective, Captain Vincent Fryer.

The rest of them were split in two directions. One side put money on the three men all yelling at Chin's cousin, Kono for getting hurt and her part in the whole case. The second side put money on the new member, who was standing by her car trying not to be noticed, losing her cool because it was obvious that she was as oblivious as the rest of them.

In the end they all lost. After going through their ritual cool down process, Chin gave a hard look to Danny and with a jerk of his head got the Detective to walk with him and stand closer to where Kono and Steve where sitting.

Speaking lowly so no one could hear, Chin ordered, "Take Kono back to the office. Cuff her if you have to."

The last was said just loud enough for his cousin to hear. Kono looked up at Danny with wide innocent eyes. She turned her gaze to her cousin and after meeting his eyes for a fraction of a second, she looked down at her shoes intently.

"She'll get there," Danny promised before ushering Kono to his car.

Chin threw a look at Steve who quickly looked up at Lori. Steve called out to her, "Follow them back! Make sure Kono doesn't need help."

Glad to be of some use Lori hopped into her car and sped after the duo.

Left alone with an obviously irate Chin wasn't high on Steve's priority list but there nothing for him to do. In all honesty, he hadn't even thought of the possibility of his kaikua'ana's anger being at anyone else but him.

Despite the fact that Fryer was an ass, Steve had still punched the man. To top it all off, as a Captain, within the HPD, he outranked Danny, Chin, and Kono. The man could potentially make life very difficult for the three…well for all of them but Steve wasn't worried about himself or Lori who answered to the Governor.

"Keys Steven," Chin demanded, holding out his hand.

Steve didn't bother to protest as he handed them over and then hopped into the passenger seat of _his_ truck. 'Was this how Danny felt' he wondered to himself.

The ride back was painfully silent and Steve all but ran out of the truck when pulled into the parking lot.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Chin followed his younger brother at a more sedate place, doing his best to calm his anger even more before he got into the building.

So he was relatively calm when he walked in on Steve, Kono, and Lori all joking around, music playing, and coffee being passed around since there was still paperwork to be done. Danny stood off to the side with a mixture of frustration and amusement on his face.

"What's going on?" Chin asked him quietly.

"They got sidetracked heading for the locker rooms," Danny shook his head with an indulgent eye roll. He slapped Chin's shoulder, "I need a shower."

Danny took off, leaving the older man to watch over the 'kids'. Chin went to his office to grab his personal supplies, allowing the three to talk; glad they found the ability to relax despite the tension there'd been moments before.

When he came out of his office, Lori gave Kono a look, "We should go freshen up."

Kono followed her line of sight and nodded her agreement. Seeing the youngest member of his team's wide eye's Steve looked in the same direction and paled slightly. He may be a Navy SEAL and used to putting himself in harm's way but at the moment he wasn't above using the girls as a human shield to save himself.

There were no more words spoken as the three suddenly found the need to shower overwhelming. It was obvious to Chin that Lori was going based on the emotions of the other two. It made the situation that much funnier.

When the three had disappeared from site, Chin allowed himself to chuckle despite everything that had happened. He couldn't help but wonder when he had become so scary that even the Super SEAL was running away from him.

The need to wash the day away was overwhelming, now, that it was done and over with. It was a relief to know that Kono was safe and the team was once again whole.

Taking his time, it was almost 15 minutes before Chin was ready to shower so he wasn't surprised to find Danny and Steve already dressed in everything but socks and shoes. What he was surprised about was their argument.

"I'm not made of glass Danno," Steve protested with a glare. "I don't need my hand bandaged."

"Humor me," Danny ground out, holding on to his last ounce of patience by a thread. "There's open skin. With our luck it'll become infected."

"Not everyone is as sensitive as you are Jersey," Steve rolled his eyes.

"Hand, _now,_" Danny demanded with a snap of his fingers.

Steve glared back at him, his hand wavering in the air. Upon hearing the snap it was an automatic response to do as he was told and he hated it.

"Whatever Danno," Steve rolled his eyes again. He snapped, "Why don't you go smother someone else?"

"Hey," Chin crossed over to the two in three quick strides. He didn't hesitate to angle his baby brother, raise his hand, and bring it crashing down on the targeted backside. _***SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_

"Wait, Chin," Steve protested but didn't try to pull away. This wasn't the first time his mouth had gotten him in trouble and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. Besides, he was pretty sure this was just the beginning of the trouble he was in.

"Enough attitude," Chin scolded as he continued to swat, "You will let Danny wrap your knuckles and you will do so patiently. You will thank him for doing so and you will apologize for your behavior. Do you understand?"

"Understood," Steve cringed at a particularly hard swat. Damn, but Chin had a hard hand!

A dozen swats later, it was over and Steve blinked back the tears that had yet to fall. He was grateful to note that Danny had slipped out of the locker room at some point and he vowed to not give the other man a hard time the next time he wanted to help him.

Chin held Steve at arm's length and gave him a stern look, "Just because you are not in as much trouble as you should be, doesn't mean you're getting away with that punch kaikaina."

"Oh, come on," Steve protested, "He deserved it!"

"Really Steven," Danny cut in with a raised eye brow.

"Well he did," Steve sulked not bothering to question when Danny had come back.

"I know he did, but I don't think now is the time," Danny shot a pointed look at Chin.

Steve gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry."

"For the attitude or the punch?" Chin questioned.

"Umm…" Steve's grin grew bigger, "Both."

"Your nose just grew Pinocchio," Chin teased with a shake of his head. He started for the shower throwing over his shoulder, "You're grounded for the weekend."

"Damn it," Steve muttered to himself. He'd had plans to surf that weekend and had been looking forward to it.

"Hand," Danny ignored the muttering just as he ignored the scene he walked away from.

Steve extended his hand, a small frown (aka pout) on his face. He was happy to note that Danny didn't put a lot of bandage over it. He simply used a butterfly strip and a small patch of gauze to cover it up.

"And done," Danny announced a minute later, "you big baby."

"Thank you Danny." Steve said loud enough to be heard. He gave the man a dirty look and hurried to slip his shoes on. He was happy to note the sting was already fading.

"And…" He heard shouted from above the sound of water.

"Chin," He tried.

"Steven," Came the warning.

"Sorry for giving you a hard time," Steve apologized, meeting Danny's eyes to show that despite being forced to apologize, he did in fact mean it.

"Come on Super SEAL," Danny slapped his shoulder, "Might as well start our paper work."

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you Danno," Steven shook his head.

Danny laughed, "Can't put it off forever big guy."

He led a crumbling team leader out of the locker rooms, leaving their eldest member alone to finish cooling off.


	2. A Place to Call Home

_**A/N: **_ I hope you all like this! It was fun to write but dang if it didn't take me forever! About 6 months to be exact. It was a good ride though!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

When Chin exited the locker room almost a half hour later, he was calmer then he had been going in. Steve, knowing his punishment for punching the "jack-ass IA guy" wasn't worried and so after flashing his kaikua'ana a grin he got back to his paper work.

Lori looked up and shared a nod before going back to her own paperwork too. Her fingers flew over her keyboard as she tried her hardest to simply get done. With Steve now calmer so was she and all she wanted to do was call it a weekend.

Danny stood up and pored the older man some coffee, knowing it'd be a long day for him and it was only half over. Like Lori he simply wanted his weekend to come, sooner rather than later. However, he also knew that he'd spend the weekend playing babysitter for Chin. The older man would be busy with the second half of the 'disaster duo'.

Kono was too busy watching her cousin out of the corner of her eye to pay much attention to her paper work. She had taken note of Steve's bandaged hand and the fact that he didn't throw himself in his seat. She was all too aware of what that meant.

Chin simply gave her look before starting his own paperwork. He knew they had a lot to talk about and he just wanted to get it all done and over with.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Seemingly unaware of the tension between the cousins, Laurie sat back in her chair a half hour later and sighed, "I think that's it."

"Print 'em, sign 'em, and have a nice a weekend," Danny replied without looking up causing Steve to give a small snort of laughter.

"Already done," Laurie announced, passing them to Danny. She was well aware that Danny took care of the paperwork, only passing them to Steve to sign. She had thought it was weird at first but was quick to note that Steve barely got his own paperwork done and she no longer questioned it.

"Don't forget family dinner is tomorrow," Chin reminded, amusement etched on his face. "Other than that it's a four day weekend."

"I'll see you all tomorrow," Laurie signed her paperwork and left the office with a light step. The team had been working hard for awhile now and she couldn't wait to start her long weekend.

It was another twenty minutes before Danny turned to Steve, "I added a few comments so make the changes and then print and sign. I'm gonna go get our stuff so wait here."

"Got it Danno," Steve took back his laptop and started to make the changes required.

On the other side of the table Kono was signing off on her own paperwork, glad to be done so she could get away from her cousin.

"I'm done brah," Kono handed Danny her paperwork. "Anything else?"

"If it's signed your done," Danny glanced through the papers and gave a nod. He wouldn't worry about making copies; that and anything else could wait until they got back Monday.

"I'll see you..." She started.

"You'll wait for me," Chin ordered, not bothering to look up.

Kono visibly paled as she shot Steve a worried look. Steve shook his head, a silent indication not to further irritate the irate man. Kono sat quietly.

Tense silence once again fell upon the group and the two youngest wished wildly that they could leave. Steve typed a little faster.

"Watch your spelling," Danny cautioned as he exited his office and went towards the SEALs.

"That's what spell check is for," Steve threw over his shoulder.

"Would a week be better?" Chin questioned giving his kaikaina warning look.

"No sir," Steve slowed down his typing, going back to fix his mistakes.

Danny came back to the table a few minutes later and gave the two a reassuring smile. "How's it going?"

"I'm done," Steve nodded towards the printer that was going off.

"Kono would you mind," Danny asked, giving the younger officer a break from sitting so close to her cousin.

Kono about sprinted out of her seat, missing the look Danny shot Chin to tell him to calm down. She came back to the table a whole lot slower.

Danny smiled at her soothingly, "Your office is how you left it. Why don't you go check it out, make sure nothings missing while you wait for your cousin."

Chin gave a nod and Kono jogged off to her office. Chin went back to his paperwork, while Danny got Steve to sign all the necessary documents.

"And done," Chin sighed, signing his paperwork with a flourish ten minutes later.

Danny chuckled at the flourish and took the paperwork in hand. "Wanna call it?"

"With pleasure," Chin agreed, grabbing his stuff. "The work week is done."

Danny and Chin quickly ushered Steve and Kono out of the office and to the cars. Chin had driven his bike into work that morning and he frowned.

"Kono, I'll follow you to my place," Chin ordered, not waiting for her to agree or disagree.

Not that Kono was dumb enough to disagree with the order. She sent a silent plea to the two other men in the parking lot and while Steve gave her a worried look, Danny gave her a look that clearly stated she should do as she was told.

"I need to pick up Gracie," Danny turned to Steve once Kono was in her car, "Straight home Steven. We'll be there soon."

"Danny," Steve frowned, understanding what Danny was implying.

"Do I really need to get Chin?" Danny raised an eyebrow and pulled out his phone.

Steve shook his head, "Straight home. I'll get the room ready for Grace."

Danny nodded his thanks and followed Steve's car out of the parking lot.

Steve looked over in time to see Kono's anxious face as she gave a small wave. 'Yup', He mused to himself, 'it was gonna be a long weekend'.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

As she drove away Kono, unbeknownst to her, was echoing Steve's thought. She couldn't stop peaking into her review mirror to look back at her cousin as she drove to his house. She knew without a doubt she was in trouble.

Not that she was gonna go quietly. She had chosen her path on her own and no one could fault her for it; especially, not when they would have done the exact same thing. Kono is also well aware it was argument that wasn't going to win with her cousin.

All too soon the duo pulled up to Chin's house and as much as she'd like to drive away and never come back, Kono exited her car. She took a deep breath and pulled out the bag she always carried in her trunk that held some extra clothes….not that she needed it.

"Let's go inside," Chin's voice sounded beside her.

She couldn't help but jumped slightly. She tried, "Chin…"

"I don't want to hear it Kono," Chin's voice was firm; his anger once again in control. "You need to go inside, make sure the room's set up the way you like. We are going to eat and then you are going to change into your night clothes. After that you and I are going to have a talk about everything you've been up to."

Kono's mouth dropped open and she stared at her cousin, her mentor, in shock horror. 'I'm in deep', she fretted quietly.

"_Now_ Kono," Chin ordered sternly.

There was nothing Kono could do but obey the older man like she'd done since she was a child. With her shoulders slumped and her head slightly down she made her way into the house and up to the room that was 'hers' when she stayed over. In fact, even now, half the closet and half the dresser had some of her clothes in it. She wondered briefly what Chin's ex-fiancée who he was now seeing again, though about that.

She didn't give it much thought though as she put her bag on the bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. She made her way downstairs within fifteen minutes, long enough to get her nerves together but fast enough not to tick off her cousin anymore then he was.

"Set the table," Chin ordered gently, seeing his younger cousin peaking into the kitchen.

"Sure cuz," Kono agreed, glad to see the older man was calm again.

Kono set the table quietly, unable too stop from peaking at her cousin. Chin brought the food over not long after she was done and the duo sat down to eat.

Well, Chin sat down to eat. Kono didn't do much more then take a couple bites and move her food around.

"You need to eat," Chin told her firmly.

"I'm not hungry," Kono replied softly feeling for all the world like someone had killed her dog.

This was worse though. She hadn't lost a beloved pet. She had lost the respect of her beloved cousin or so she thought. That thought was so much worse that her stomach protested food.

"Kono," Chin started, his tone stern.

"I'm sorry," Kono sniffed, keeping her gaze on her plate.

Chin sighed softly. He didn't have the heart to force her, "Go on up to your room then. I'll be up in a little bit."

"Yes sir," Kono stood up before practically fleeing to her room. She was grateful to be away from the prying eyes of her older cousin.

It was twenty minutes later when Chin finally came into the room. Kono stood up, not taking note of hairbrush in her cousin's hand.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Chin took a seat on the bed and faced his cousin. "What were you thinking Kono?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to save the team," Kono admitted.

"Without backup," Chin questioned, "Without talking to us first?"

"I couldn't," Kono protested.

"Why," Chin demanded.

"I had to do it alone," She told him.

"You didn't…" Chin started.

"Yes, I did Chin," Kono spat out. "Steve was being charged with murder! Danny thought he was going to be a father. You blamed yourself for all of it! I had to do it alone."

"You didn't have to do it alone!" Chin snapped.

"You mean, like you did," Kono snapped back. "You're a hypocrite Chin Ho Kelly."

"And you're on thin enough ice already," Chin warned harshly. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. When he looked back up he no longer looked angry but disappointed. "Do you really think it was that easy for me?"

"Chin..." Kono started, swallowing thickly, her stomach in knots. Oh, how she hated disappointing the man before her. This man was more than just her cousin. He was her mentor, the one she wanted to be like and she had disappointed him.

Chin raised a hand to silence her. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I knew exactly what I was doing when I let the accusations follow me. I didn't make that decision alone." Chin looked over at a picture in the hallway of a younger version of himself and an older man who had an arm thrown around his shoulders.

"Steve's dad," Kono questioned softly.

Chin nodded, "We talked for days about whether or not I should turn Uncle in; tell IA what I knew. What good would it have done Kono? Auntie would have gone through it all alone? The family would have been upset that I didn't stick up for Uncle. Or I could do what I choose and let IA continue to investigate knowing they couldn't prove anything?"

"The family turned on you," Kono shot back. "They _still_ barely talk to you."

"I know that," Chin informed her. "I feel their disapproval every day Kono and I live with it. You shouldn't have to!"

"It was my decision," Kono's defenses were back up. "I did what I thought was best. You can't fault me for that!"

"No," Chin questioned. "You were rude, disrespectful and you lied to us. You could have been killed today if Danny hadn't stopped the shot. You had no back up!"

"You would have done the same thing!" Kono protested.

"I would have had backup I trusted." Chin refuted, his eyes glinting, daring Kono to disagree.

Kono found she couldn't because her cousin was right. Even Steve, for all his crazy stunts always had Danny to back him up. She had, had no one but herself. She hadn't even trusted her contact in IA.

"I did what I thought I had to," Kono said softly, looking down.

"Look at me hoahanau," Chin ordered, his voice stern yet gentle. "You _never_ have to do _any_thing alone. If you feel you can't come to me then you find Danny or Steve. We're ohana Kono. And if you don't remember what that means then I'll remind you."

Kono closed her eyes to her cousin's words. She was going to regret her rash decision one way or the other and she knew it.

"Chin," She started but was stopped.

"It's not up for debate Kono." Chin told her firmly. "You can fight me but it'll end up worse for you. Or you can come here right now and accept that what you did was wrong and we can get it over with."

Kono looked at him, tears filling her eyes. She wasn't sure what was worse, knowing she was about to get spanked or knowing she'd disappointed the man who meant the world to her.

She made her way to her cousin's side a single tear slipping down, "I'm sorry Chin."

"I know you are hoahanau," Chin gave her hand a squeeze before helping her lay across his lap, face down.

He had to steel his heart to go through with the punishment much like he had to do when he had to take Steve to task. He hated to take either younger person over his lap, to cause them pain. However, he was well aware that if a sore backside would cause them to think he would do so as often as necessary.

With a deep breath, he raised his hand and brought it down with a sharp snap. _***SWAT, SWAT***_

"OW!" Kono gasped, unprepared for the start. She'd forgotten what a hard hand her cousin had! She started to squirm as the swats kept falling, "Chin – OW – please, don't."

"You had every opportunity," Chin scolded, getting a firmer hold to make sure his cousin didn't fall, "To come to one of us and tell us what was going on. You didn't take it. In fact, you lied to our faces each time one of asked you what was going on. You were rude and disrespectful and that will not now nor will it ever be tolerated. Do you understand?"

"Yes," She cried out after a particularly harsh swat. "Chin, I – AH – I un-understand!"

"Good," Chin continued; his swats never wavering, "Then understand this. If someone other than a Five – 0 member asks you to go undercover your answer better be 'no' until you've talked to us. We can't protect you, we can't make sure you have backup if we don't know what's going on."

"I was – OWWIE – j-just trying t-to – AH – d-do my job," Kono protested. While she understood what her cousin was saying, she also needed him to understand that she was cop and as such danger was a part of that. "I was – CHIN – t-trying to p-protect t-the – OW – t-team."

Understanding where his younger cousin was saying but needing her to _understand_ exactly what he was saying, he stopped spanking long enough to pick up the brush he'd brought with him. _***SMACK, SMACK***_

"NOO CHIN!" Only Chin's strong hold on her stopped Kono from jumping off his lap, "P-please Chin, no!"

Chin hardened his heart once again. "We're almost done Kono."

"Please," Kono cried.

"How do you expect to protect us if you're lying in the morgue?" He demanded to know, ignoring her pleas. "I understand what the job entails Kono; we all do. There is a difference between a smart decision and a dumb decision and you know it."

"OW – Ok – AH," Kono yelped, her legs kicking as she tried to get loose. "You're right – OWWIE – Chin; I'm sorry!"

"This doesn't happen again Kono," Chin said sternly. "You don't lie." _***SMACK***_ "You don't get disrespectful." _***SMACK***_ "You don't keep things from me." _***SMACK***_ "Do you understand?" _***SMACK***_

Kono could only nod, as she finally gave in to the punishment and cried. She lay limp over her cousin's lap, her backside on fire.

Chin didn't push for a verbal answer yet. He simply righted his cousin and held her close; letter her cry into his chest. And cry she did.

She cried her fear and frustration over everything that had happened. She cried for the pain, of not only the spanking, but the pain of disappointing the man who was currently rocking her like she was a child.

"E kala mai ia`u," Kono hiccupped, "E kala mai ia`u."

"Hush keiki," Chin soothed. "I've got you. It's ok now; you're safe."

Kono's eyes started to drift shut as her tears subsided. Chin smiled down at her as she once again reminded him of Steve. They were both alike in that they fell asleep right after a spanking. He didn't say anything since it was bedtime anyway.

She didn't know it yet but come morning Kono would find her self grounded for two weeks. Chin didn't expect any trouble on that front though. So he lifted her gently, hushing her when she whined, and laid her on her stomach.

"Good night littlest surfer," Chin whispered, kissing her forehead gently. He left her door open as he left and only shut his door long enough to change. He'd be on high alert tonight.

**EPILOGUE: **

"Steven, put Grace down before she throws up!" Danny called out the door with a shake of his head. He winced as Steve finally stopped twirling his child.

"Aw Danno," Steven and Grace pouted as one, grins on their faces.

"Supper in half an hour," Chin called out, stopping the mock argument in its track.

"Which means," Danny's voice was firm yet gentle, "Grace, you need to come in so you can shower and change."

"Coming Danno," Grace gave her Uncle Steve a hug before heading inside; she knew better then disobey that tone.

"She's adorable," Kono said with a smile as she walked towards her boss and friend.

"She must get it from her mother," Steve joked back.

The two stood side by side, watching the waves. Both glad it was Loris turn to set the table so enjoy the piece of not being watched so closely by one of the older men in the group.

"So, how long you in for," Kono finally teased.

"The weekend," Steve answered with an eye roll. He teased back, "How about you?"

"Two weeks," Kono winced as she gave the older man puppy eyes. "Don't suppose you'd cut me loose?"

"Yeah, no," Steve shook his head, both of them looking back to make sure they weren't overheard. "I think sitting would be nice."

Before Kono could respond Danny's voice sounded from the house, "Come on you two! Time to wash up."

The two grinned at each other and called back as one, "Coming Danno!"

As they walked in, both laughing, Kono stopped and gave Danny and then her cousin a hug. She closed her eyes as laid her head on his shoulders. She could hear the laughter between the rest of the team and Grace and came to a realization…she was home.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

**Kaikaina** – younger/little brother

**kaikua'ana** – big brother

**Hoahanau** – Cousin

**E kala mai ia`u** – I'm sorry

**Keiki** – Child

**Ohana** – Family


End file.
